The economics of pig farming require that as many newborn piglets as possible should be fed and raised to maturity. Under normal circumstances, approximately 20% of pigs born do not survive to three weeks of age. Mortality is greatest among pigs of low birthweight. Competition between newborn pigs for access to functional teats on the sow is a significant contributing factor to preweaning mortality. Quite frequently, however, it occurs that a mother sow is unable to nurse her entire litter, either because the litter is too large or because of ill health or death of the sow. Then, if the piglets are not to be sacrificed, some artificial feeding means for piglets must be adopted.
Artificial liquid feed compositions imitating natural sow's milk have been developed and are readily available. However, there remains to be provided an efficient and economical means for administering the artificial feed compositions to the piglets, in a manner which ensures that each piglet receives an appropriate quantity of feed, at appropriate intervals, for proper nutrition. For economical use on a pig farm adapted for breeding and raising piglets in substantial numbers, any commercially viable feeding means must not be labor intensive in its operation.